<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feral by MiniRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369207">Feral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven'>MiniRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Developing Relationship, Feral Behavior, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolf Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony owns a rehabilitation center for mythical creatures. One day, SHIELD drops off a special case; an enslaved werewolf so mentally scarred from his circus masters' abuse that he's returned to his baser wolf instincts and doesn't remember how to turn back into a human.</p><p>Well, Tony's never backed down for a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts">march_hyde</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde">march_hyde</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the following prompt:</p><p>-feral au, with stebe as a werewolf whos been used a showdog in abusive circuses. (Not ABO, but like a monster au) and tony has a rehabilitation center for rescued monsters, and like its a classic, enemies to lovers. But instead.....its just angsty and soft. Idk i just like hurt steve rogers.</p><p>Hope this scratches your itch. Thank you starksnack on discord for the beta &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” said Tony. “Let him out.”</p><p>Peter pulled open the kennel door. A huge brown and grey werewolf barreled out of the cage and into the gated enclosure. He snarled, spit dripping from between his teeth as he chomped at the empty air. His fur was raised, his teeth bared, his dark blue eyes darted right and left looking for the creature who shoved him into that tiny cage. But there were no other creatures in the enclosure.</p><p>It only made sense. Tony couldn’t have a rabid werewolf terrorizing the other mythical creatures in his rehabilitation center. First of all, that was just bad ethics and he could get sued for that. Second, this werewolf was a special case and he needed to be treated with the utmost care.</p><p>The wolf turned around and saw Tony on the other side of the tall, metal fence. He howled and ran at the gate, crashing headfirst into the sturdy metal. Peter jumped back. He was young. Stuff like this was still new to him. Tony, on the other hand, had seen his fair share of feral creatures and knew his limits.</p><p>The wolf swiped at his head. His claws caught on the cage a few inches from Tony’s face, but Tony didn’t flinch. The wolf snarled. He dug his teeth into the metal links, angry and desperate to get out. But the fence was strong. It didn’t give or break. The only thing that was impressive was the fact that he managed to land some spit smack dab in the middle of Tony’s unimpressed face.</p><p>“I hear you, big guy,” Tony said, wiping the spit off his face. “Trading one crappy cage for another, I can see why you’d be mad.”</p><p>“Um… Mr. Stark. He actually hasn’t said anything.”</p><p>“Maybe. But he’s told me more than enough,” Tony said, eyeing the signs of mistreatment that littered the werewolf’s body. A limp in his left paw, matted fur, skin thin enough to see bones, bloodshot eyes clouded in feral rage, this werewolf had seen his fair share of abuse and he wasn’t about to trust a human like him anytime soon.</p><p>“Come on,” Tony said, ushering Peter back to the sanctuary hub. “Let’s leave him alone for now. Give him some time to get settled in. It’s been a while since he’s been around people he could trust, but I’m sure with a little TLC he’ll come around.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Peter, looking over as the wolf battered the edge of his cage. “We’ve never had a case like this before. Rehabilitating a werewolf so far gone that he can’t even turn back into a human. It’s extremely difficult and highly involved. You sure we can do this?”</p><p>Tony glanced over his shoulder and saw the wolf pacing back and forth at the edge of the enclosure; watching them, waiting patiently for the first sign of weakness. “Honestly, I don’t know. But you know me, I love a challenge.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Tony stopped by the werewolf enclosure to wake up their newest resident.</p><p>“Hey, big guy. I brought breakfast,” Tony said, showing off the tray of meat pressed against his hips.</p><p>The wolf attacked the bars; growling and spitting with the desperation of someone who hadn’t eaten in days.</p><p>Tony sighed. “Figured you wouldn’t be cool with dropping off breakfast in person. Guess we have to use the doggy door.”</p><p>Tony put the tray of meat down and unlocked a well-worn wooden delivery tunnel. He slid the tray of meat through and quickly closed it before the wolf could bite his hand off.</p><p>The wolf didn’t even go for it. He just looked at Tony and growled.</p><p>“Not one for company? That’s fine,” Tony said, knowing when to pick his battles. This werewolf isn’t the first picky eater he’s had and it certainly won’t be the last. “Just promise me you’ll try a little bit before it gets cold. Or, well, colder than it already is.”</p><p>The wolf dug his claws into the ground and growled at him again.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’m going. I’ll see you for dinner,” Tony said, and then he walked off.</p>
<hr/><p>Evening came and Tony took the same trek up to the werewolf enclosure, but this time, he had a special surprise with him.</p><p>He spotted the food from that morning in front of the doggy door; still untouched save for the flies buzzing around it, consuming till their little heart’s content.</p><p>“Not a fan of pre-dead stuff, huh?” Tony asked as he removed breakfast.</p><p>The wolf looked at him from behind a tree and growled.</p><p>“No judgment. I’m not a fan of this stuff either, but we gotta get some food into you. ‘S why I brought this,” Tony said, holding up a large remote-controlled car. “Supped up an old RC for you to chase. Thought if we can’t reach the human, the wolf in you would appreciate the chase. How do you feel about rabbit?”</p><p>The wolf growled, but Tony didn’t pay him any mind. He dropped the remote-controlled car through the doggy door and sent it spinning round the large enclosure. The car bobbed and weaved through the trees and up and down the small hills. He drove tempting circles around the wolf, but the wolf didn’t even acknowledge the shrill toy coaxing him to chase the rabbit.</p><p>Eventually, Tony’s patience ran low and time ran out. He recalled the car and tossed the uneaten rabbit on the pile of meat from that morning.</p><p>“I know you’ve been through a lot. SHIELD gave me your file,” Tony said as he pushed the wolf’s dinner through the doggy door. “Forced to perform in a circus. Put on display for everyone to look at you. I can’t even begin to imagine what that would have been like.”</p><p>The growling stopped, but the wolf remained hidden behind the tree.</p><p>Tony sighed. “I’m not asking you to trust me ‘just because.’ I just… can you please try and eat? Just a little? You’re so beautiful. I don’t want you dying on me.”</p><p>The wolf didn’t answer, but he also didn’t look put off by Tony’s request.</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you at breakfast. I’ve got a date I need to prepare for. So, you know, if you don’t see me in the morning, assume my blind date got to me first.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, same as before, Tony dragged a tray of meat out to the werewolf enclosure. The wolf had moved from the tree line toward the doggy door, but he still wasn’t comfortable enough sleeping in the open. Instead, he was sleeping under a large log within eyeshot of the doggy door. Unfortunately, the food from the prior day remained untouched.</p><p>Tony wasn’t surprised that the wolf left his dinner to rot, but it didn’t help his growing irritation from an already crap morning.</p><p>“You know, you should really give it a try. Food isn’t as overrated as you think it is,” Tony said, trading last night’s dinner with a fresh tray of food.</p><p>The wolf opened one eye and gave the meat a cursory glance. He sniffed the air, made a face, and turned back to go to sleep.</p><p>Tony sighed. “Come on, fluffy. First, my blind date goes horrible, then I sleep through my alarm, and then I step in some unicorn shit during my rounds. I’m not asking for much, so please, eat. I’m not sure how much more I can take.”</p><p>The wolf didn’t respond. Then again, he never responded to anything. Unless he was angry. Which seemed to be most of the time.</p><p>Tony groaned and collapsed on the ground. His stomach growled, loud and clear. Damn. He needed breakfast. In a rare moment of foresight, Tony had brought his brown paper bag of takeout with him on his rounds. But unwritten keeper rules said it was a bad idea to eat in front of the animals.</p><p>… You know what, screw it. Tony was having a bad day. The werewolf was fed. Tony could take a moment to feed himself. Who was going to tell? The were that couldn’t turn back into a human? Maybe, but that sounded like a problem for later Tony.</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind, Tony unwrapped the brown paper bag to reveal a room temperature sausage patty sandwiched inside a once toasted English muffin. An almost unnatural yellow cheese peeked out from beneath the patty and clung to the edges of the sandwich like melted rubber. It wasn’t the most appetizing breakfast, but it was food. Tony would make do. He took a bite and immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him.</p><p>The center was still warm. The dark taste of meat coated his tongue and Tony almost moaned. Fuck you Zeek and your weird antioxidant detox diet. No amount of kale essence tea could replace a good piece of red meat.</p><p>But just as he was about to take another bite, Tony heard the fence shake. A gentle shake for once, and not the forceful rattle of someone trying to get out.</p><p>Tony looked at the enclosure and saw the wolf, sitting politely at the edge of the cage staring intently at Tony’s breakfast.</p><p>“Do you… want this?”</p><p>The wolf’s tail thumped the ground.</p><p>“You know you can’t have it, right? It’s full of stuff that’s not good for you; chemicals, preserves, salt, grease. The only reason I’m eating it is because I’m okay with that kind of stuff in my body.”</p><p>The wolf didn’t say anything.</p><p>Tony went in for another bite and this time, the wolf whined. Fucking whined. Ears down, head down, and the biggest fucking puppy eyes Tony had ever seen.</p><p>“Okay, fine! But don’t come crying to me when you get a stomach ache,” Tony groused as he pulled the cheese off his breakfast. Once the patty was free, he carefully slipped the morsel of meat through the bars and before Tony could even blink, the wolf snatched the sausage out of his fingers and gobbled it down.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony said, more than a little shaken by how close his fingers had gotten to being someone’s dinner. “So you are hungry.”</p><p>The wolf huffed as he licked the last bit of sausage juice off his lips.</p><p>“Obviously. Who wouldn’t be hungry after not eating for five days,” Tony said, answering for the wolf. “But now that I know you like fast food sausages, what do you suggest I do? I can’t keep <em>giving</em> you fast food patties. It’s not good for you.”</p><p>The wolf, surprisingly, rolled his eyes at this suggestion. He plotted over to his food bin and grabbed a bit of chuck between his teeth. He walked back over to Tony and then threw it at Tony’s head.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?” Tony shrieked as the meat bounced harmlessly off the chain-link fence.</p><p>The wolf huffed and nudged the meat toward Tony with his nose.</p><p>It took Tony a few moments, but when he figured it out, it was like a series of lightbulbs went off in his brain. “Of course! Of course, it all makes so much sense. The circus fucked with your food. They put drugs in it so of course you wouldn’t trust anything I give you.”</p><p>The wolf snorted as if saying “finally,” but that still left one problem.</p><p>“You know I can’t eat raw meat, right? I’m going to have to cook it or at least cook some of it.”</p><p>The wolf cocked his head to the side almost as if he was thinking. First once side, and then the other. Then, he grabbed the food tray with his teeth and pulled it out of the way of the doggie door. Once the space was clear, he placed the chuck just outside the food slot and sat on his haunches like a domesticated dog waiting for a treat.</p><p>Tony sighed. “You know, under all that fur, I sometimes forget that you guys are just as smart and just as human as the rest of us.”</p><p>The wolf made a low noise that, if Tony didn’t know any better, he’d almost assume the werewolf was laughing at him.</p>
<hr/><p>Less than a week later, the werewolf’s pack came into town. SHIELD had found them and called Tony the day before to give him the heads up. He had told them not to get their hopes up. Abuse like that couldn’t be healed overnight, but they insisted on seeing the damage themselves.</p><p>“You Tony Stark?” asked a redhead woman as she climbed out of her jeep.</p><p>“The one and only,” Tony said, more than a little nervous to meet the pack in person.</p><p>“Natasha Romanov. We spoke on the phone,” Natasha said, giving Tony such a firm handshake that even a power-hungry stockbroker would fall on their knees for her.</p><p>“Romanov,” Tony said with a smile. “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Won’t be forgetting that any time soon.”</p><p>Natasha gave Tony an amused grin. Flattered, but compliments weren’t going to distract her from her goal. “How is he? I don’t see him,” she said, craning her neck around the rehabilitation center.</p><p>“He’s… getting there,” Tony said with a frustrated sigh. “Eating at the very least. Wouldn’t when he came here. Trying to get him used to people again, but it’s slow going. Keeping him in the back so he doesn’t scare the other creatures. Griffins can hold their own, but rainbow serpents can be very skittish.”</p><p>Natasha hummed. “Thought so. That’s why I brought back up.”</p><p>Tony’s brain screeched to a halt. “What do you mean ‘backup’?”</p><p>The passenger side of the jeep closed and out came a man with dark, scraggly hair and ever darker bags under his eyes.</p><p>“Bucky, honey, this is Tony Stark. Tony, this is my husband, Bucky Barnes. He and Steve grew up together. They’ve known each other since they were puppies.”</p><p>A panicked chill ran down Tony’s back. “Since they were… puppies?”</p><p>Natasha gave him a look. “Yes? Isn’t that what baby werewolves are called?”</p><p>“Yeah, no. You’re right. It’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Tony said, trying not to let the unwelcome surprise ruffle his feathers. He hadn’t planned on introducing Fluffy to other weres for at least a few weeks. Then again, if his failure with online dating was any indicator, life rarely gave him what he wanted.</p><p>“Mister Stark,” Bucky said, offering an equally firm handshake, “Thank you for looking after our pack leader. Hope he hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.” </p><p>“Oh, you know, no more than our usual rescue,” Tony said with a tight smile. “Aside from the stubbornness and the anger management issues, he’s been an angel.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, but it did little to relieve the nervous tension in the air. “Yeah, that’s… That sounds like our Stevie all right.”</p><p>God, Tony was going to have to do this. He hated having to do this. “Look, I’m going to be honest with you; Fluffy, sorry, Steve, or at least, the Steve that you knew isn’t fully there right now. Maybe seeing you will jog his memory, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. He’s pretty much all wolf in there and, well, it’s going to take more than seeing a few familiar faces for him to come back from that.”</p><p>Natasha and Bucky looked at each other in silent conversation. “I think,” Natasha said, taking her husband’s hand in quiet support, “we’ll manage. No matter what version of Steve’s there, we’ll manage.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky said with a tired smile. “I just… I just really want my friend back.”</p><p>And how can Tony say no to that?</p><p>“Well then, if you’ll just follow me. Steve’s enclosure is just up this way.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tony led them to the werewolf enclosure to find Steve midway through his morning patrol of the small territory.</p><p>“Hey, Fluffy,” Tony said as he gently shook the fence. “You got visitors. A human and a werewolf. Thought a visit from your pack might jog your memory.”</p><p>Steve sniffed a rock. No response.</p><p>“Honey, maybe if you-” Natasha said, motioning to the gate.</p><p>Bucky nodded. He approached the cage, weaving his fingers between the chain-link fence. This time Steve’s head shot up. Bucky smiled. “Hey, Stevie. Do you recognize me? It’s your best bud, Bucky.”</p><p>Steve cocked his head.</p><p>“Remember, we used to play fight in the park when we were pups. Mom would always yell at us for ruining our clothes, but we did it anyway. Remember that?” asked Bucky, desperation thick in his voice.</p><p>Steve’s ear twitched, but his blue eyes showed no sign of recognizing the man. He turned his attention to a nearby tree and resumed his inspection of the enclosure.</p><p>Bucky stared on in disbelief. “He… he doesn’t recognize me.”</p><p>And this was the part Tony was dreading. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up too much. He’s been through a lot.”</p><p>“But he… We…”</p><p>“He’s still Steve, right? Maybe, maybe it’s just the wolf that doesn’t recognize you,” Tony said, trying to salvage the situation.</p><p>“… the wolf?” asked Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about but choosing to run with the idea. “Maybe it’s like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde situation. Steve recognizes you, but for some reason, the wolf persona doesn’t.”</p><p>“Is that… could that be…” Bucky mumbled.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” asked Natasha, all business and no fuss, unlike her husband.</p><p>Tony scrubbed his face and tried not to scream. “<em>We</em> don’t do anything. Peter and <em>I</em> will continue as planned; slowly introducing new stimuli to help him adjust, use his name whenever we visit him, maybe if you have something with a familiar scent, we can throw that in the enclosure, but it’s risky.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“That’s… um… how do I say this? Steve’s a very aggressive werewolf. A very aggressive <em>feral</em> werewolf. Throw an unfamiliar scent in there and he might lash out to protect his territory.”</p><p>“So, just to be clear, don’t climb the fence and jump into the wolf enclosure.”</p><p>“What? No. No! Do not do that. Absolutely do not do that. Under no circumstance should you do that. Ever.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>Which only begged the question, “Why would you ask about something like that?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy. Because my husband is doing exactly that right as we speak,” Natasha said, gesturing to the top of the fence.</p><p>Tony looked up and his jaw dropped at the same time as Bucky swung himself over the fence and down into the werewolf enclosure.</p><p>“What the? What are you doing? Get out of there. It’s not safe.”</p><p>“Relax. I know what I’m doing,” Bucky reassured them as he inched toward Steve.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. He was about two minutes away from having an aneurusm. Either that, or a dead were on his hands. “No, you don’t,” hissed Tony as Barnes shed his clothes. “That’s a feral werewolf. You don’t know what he’s capable of.”</p><p>Bucky grinned revealing a row of sharp teeth as his brown hair turned long and white. “Yes, I do. It’s Steve. I know exactly what he’s capable of.”</p><p>“I keep trying to tell you, he’s not Steve.” But it was too late. One were became two as the pure white wolf approached Steve.</p><p>Bucky announced his presence with a subtle huff, and this time, Steve paid attention. He looked up from his digging, growled at Bucky, and then pounced.</p><p>Tony could not move fast enough. He sprinted over to the padlocked door, trying key after key until one finally fit. He threw open the gate and raced in. Damn the consequences.</p><p>Everything happened so fast. Tony tried to get between the wolves to break up the fight. He yelled “Stop!” and “Break it up!” but his cries fell on deaf ears. The weres darted back and forth among the trees, trying to get the upper hand on each other. Tony got close to grabbing Bucky’s scruff, but the wolf darted out of the way at the last second. He was about to try again when one of the wolves got a little too close and knocked him off balance.</p><p>Tony fell to the ground with an undignified “oof.” He looked up just in time to see a row of sharp teeth come at him. He rolled away with just seconds to spare as the other wolf darted between them.</p><p>Another bite, another nip pushed the fight away from Tony and deeper into the tree line.</p><p>Tony let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t let this continue for much longer. He wanted the fight to stop, but there was no safe way of doing so. He hated doing this, but Bucky was a were. He could talk care of himself. Hopefully. Probably.</p><p>Tony pushed himself up to a seated position as the fight came back around. He tried to get up, but a claw came at him from his blind spot and dug deep into his arm.</p><p>Tony screamed. He bit down on the pain, bent over until his head was pressed firmly against the ground. He pressed down on the torn flesh, desperate to stop the bleeding. Then, something warm pressed down on his back.</p><p>He looked up. Golden fur dangled in front of his face as the werewolf stood over Tony like an alpha protecting his pups.</p><p>A limping Bucky tried to approach them, but Steve just growled as he pressed his paw into Tony’s back.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>The wolf didn’t respond. His attention was solely on Bucky as the white wolf paced back and forth over the upturned ground.</p><p>Bucky whined and they must be having some sort of conversation because Steve decided to loaf on Tony’s back like a cat, his soft underbelly pressing into Tony’s vulnerable side. Steve’s face was one of deep satisfaction, but Tony could see the worry in Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>The white wolf tried to approach, but Tony stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“Bucky, I know you’re trying to help, but I really think you should go,” Tony said through the forest of fur.</p><p>Bucky whimpered. He pawed at the ground, pacing back and forth as if begging them to reconsider.</p><p>Steve growled.</p><p>“Bucky, please,” begged Tony.</p><p>Bucky’s tail dropped. He whined one last time but did as he was told. With a worried pout, he limped out of the enclosure, grabbing his clothes on the way out.</p><p>Once the door closed behind him, Steve turned from a powerful predator into a pile of pudding. His entire body relaxed as he shank down onto Tony’s side. He licked Tony’s face and fucking purred as Tony tried not to have a panic attack at the wolf’s sudden change in behavior.</p><p>“Steve? Steve. What are you doing, Steve?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Steve choose to nuzzle his face against Tony’s, sniffing around for any other wounds that needed licking.</p><p>“You’re hurting… I need to…”</p><p>Steve’s tongue slipped into Tony’s mouth and oh, wow. Tony forgot that wolves did that. Normally he’d be fine getting frenched by a wolf. It was just something wild wolves did. You get used to it. But there was something about that way Steve fervently licked the inside of his mouth that had Tony heating up in all the worst ways.</p><p>“Okay! That’s enough,” Tony said, scurrying out from under the wolf relative ease.</p><p>Steve’s ears dropped. He looked at Tony with such big, sad eyes as if trying to say, “What’s wrong? What did I do wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tony said to the nonverbal wolf. “It’s just… um… I… um… I, you know, I gotta get this checked out. By like, and actual professional? Or semi-professional who has thumbs and can use a first aid kit? Kinda huts like hell. So… um… yeah. See you later?”</p><p>Tony turned around and made a beeline for the door. He heard Steve whine, but he refused to look back. Injured or not, he wasn’t sure if he could say no to Puppy Eyed Steve a second time.</p><p>He was about three meters from the door when something soft and furry bumped up against his side. Tony looked down to see, who else, Steve, heading him away from the door like a guide dog.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Steve nuzzled Tony’s injured arm.</p><p>“I swear, I’m fine,” Tony insisted. He tried to step around the wolf, but Steve just hugged his side.</p><p>“Are you trying to come out with me? You know you can’t. Look at what you did to Bucky.”</p><p>“For the record, I’m fine too,” Bucky said as Natasha dressed his wounds.</p><p>Tony sighed and shook his head as he exited the enclosure.</p><p>Steve’s face was the epitome of disappointment.</p><p>“When you’re human again,” Tony promised. Steve’s ears perked up and Tony couldn’t help but smile as he saw hope reappear in the wolf’s eyes. “When you’re human, I’ll let you out and you can badger me as much as your heart desires.”</p><p>Steve let out an excited yip and began running around the enclosure like a puppy who just got a new toy.</p><p>“How are you?” asked Tony.</p><p>Bucky hissed as Natasha dabbed an antibacterial wipe across his shoulder. “Not bad. Couple of bruises, few scratches, nothing my healing factor can’t take care of in a few hours.”</p><p>“How about pride?”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll manage. How about you, Tony? Looks like I got you pretty good.”</p><p>Tony took a moment to look down at his arm. The blood was beginning to clot, but it still looked like a mess. “It’s fine. Just another workplace hazard. Happens all the time.”</p><p>Bucky snorted. “Try telling that to Steve. Guy lost his mind at the first scent of blood. Kept saying ‘mine, mine,’ up until I left.”</p><p>“Wait, he was?” asked Tony.</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Yeah? What? You didn’t hear him?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “No. He must have been speaking wolf.”</p><p>“Huh. He sounded fairly human,” muttered Bucky.</p><p>“Did he say anything else?” asked Tony, desperate for any other insight the were could provide. “Anything else that proves he’s remembering how to be human?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “No, not really. Mostly meaningless growls and barks. But hey, take it as a compliment. For someone who’s forgotten how to be human, he seems pretty smitten with you.”</p><p>Tony blushed, trying not to think too hard about his knight in shining fur. “Yeah. He really does.”</p>
<hr/><p>A few days later, Tony gets a text on his night off.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Spider Baby</p>
  <p>Could you come by after ur date?</p>
  <p>Steve isn’t eating.</p>
  <p>Me</p>
  <p>Yeah</p>
  <p>Gives me an excuse to leave early.</p>
  <p>I’ve had my fair share of bad dates, but this one is something else.</p>
  <p>Spider Baby</p>
  <p>Want me to call?</p>
  <p>Me</p>
  <p>Nah</p>
  <p>He’s buying</p>
  <p>Wanna make him pay for my alcohol after everything he’s put me through.</p>
  <p>Spider Baby</p>
  <p>That bad, huh</p>
  <p>Me</p>
  <p>smh</p>
  <p>Starting to feel that alcohol is the only long term relationship I’m worthy of.</p>
  <p>Spider Baby</p>
  <p>Please don’t come back drunk</p>
  <p>Me</p>
  <p>tooooo late</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>“Hey, Steve. How’s it going? I heard you had a shitty date,” Tony slurred, a tray of raw meat balanced precariously against his hip.</p><p>The werewolf looked up, but said nothing as Tony walked past the doggy door and headed straight for the locked gate. It took him a few minutes to pick the bolt (drunk Tony couldn’t remember where he’d left the keys) but when the lock finally clicked open, Tony burst into the enclosure like he was the fucking Kool-Aid Man.</p><p>“Hold your applause. Because, yes, I know I’m amazing, but that doesn’t mean you should reject Spider Baby when he brings you the best steaks money can buy.”</p><p>Steve looked like he didn’t believe him.</p><p>“He’s a good kid, Steve. Works hard. Makes me wish that all that kids that came ‘round here were as good as Peter.” Made him wish that more men were as good as Peter, but Tony doesn’t say that out loud.</p><p>“At least you appreciate my company. Same could not be said for my date,” Tony said, placing the tray of food down a few meters away from Steve.</p><p>“Everybody tells me I talk a lot. Pepper, Rhodey, even my sweet baby Peter says I talk too much. But this guy, I swear, I try to say more than five words to my date and he interrupts me mid-sentence.  Goes on this long-ass tangent about stuff that’s relevant to him and no one else for who knows how long. No, wait. I remember. I even timed it. Eighteen minutes. He talked about how his coworkers won’t implement his genius idea for eighteen minutes. Never even mentioned what his idea was. Just complained about how they’re all idiots for sleeping on it. For eighteen minutes. Can you believe it?</p><p>Steve huffed, not the least interested in the food Tony offered him.</p><p>“I know, right. I shouldn’t be putting up with this shit, but I just… I don’t know. I’m trying but… It’s really hard to find a decent guy.</p><p>“I mean, I know I’m not as young as those kids you see dancing at clubs, but I’m still a catch, right? I got a stable job, a roof over my head, friends, hobbies. Sure, I have my vices, but who doesn’t? All those kids swiping left because they have these ridiculous expectations. No bears, no old guys, no fatties, no drama, no queens, no fems, no baggage, no bisexuals or pans because you’re not a real gay unless you only like dick. Must be over six feet tall, must have at least a six-pack to even be in the running, do you see what I mean, Steve? It gets old fast.”</p><p>The were yawned and shook the sleep from his gorgeous coat. He didn’t see, clearly. Tony muttered a curse and sat down in drunken defeat.</p><p>“God, it must be so nice to be you,” said Tony to Steve as the wolf trotted over, pacing around the man in a lazy circle. “Gold fur, blue eyes, strong lycan muscles for days, you must look like a god when you’re human.”</p><p>The wolf huffed and settled behind Tony’s back. An open, warm, furry place for Tony to rest his head. So, Tony did.</p><p>“And yet here I am; a successful entrepreneur with a thriving rehabilitation center airing my grievances out to one of the creatures I should be healing. What am I even doing here? I could be helping you. I could be helping so many magical creatures in need, and yet all I can think about is how miserable it is to be single.”</p><p>Steve licked his face. No tongue down his throat this time. Not that Tony would have minded. He wasn’t into that kind of kinky stuff, but the thought of Steve, human Steve, doing all sorts of things to him; licking the inside of his cheek, pressing his large human paws against his torso, Steve’s cold human nose nuzzling chest, his hips, his navel, and then his cock, it made something warm and feral curl in Tony’s stomach.</p><p>Steve whined as Tony burrowed into the werewolf’s molten hot heat.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony yawned, not able to stave off the fatigue for much longer. “I should sleep. Call this day a wash. Just… let me rest my eyes… for a few minutes. We can… talk about this more… in the morning…”</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Tony woke up to the smell of wet dog and mildew in the air. He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in a coat of grey and gold fur.</p><p>‘When did I get a fur blanket?’ thought Tony as he slowly blinked the sleep away.</p><p>The blanket rustled and suddenly, a large, fuzzy ear popped up and twitched in the cool morning air.</p><p>It took Tony a few seconds, but when he finally realized who the ear belonged to, it was like taking a bucket of cold water to the face.</p><p>Tony tried to scramble free, but a quick paw pulled him back into the werewolf’s warm embrace.</p><p>“Come on, Steve. You gotta let me go.”</p><p>The wolf only whined and pulled him closer.</p><p>Tony groaned. “Come on you big, fluffy mutt. Let. Me. Go!”</p><p>Tony tumbled out of the wolf’s embrace like an uncoordinated puppy. He whirled around, expecting Steve to look hurt or at least offended at Tony’s departure. Instead, Steve was shaking like a scared deer. He whimpered and pawed furiously at his face as if trying to claw something off his muzzle. His back paws dug into the ground like he was trying to dig his feet into something he couldn’t quite get a hold of.</p><p>“What the- Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… Oh god. Please, whatever is happening, I didn’t mean it.” Tony pressed his hand against the scruff of Steve’s neck, but the werewolf shoved him off.</p><p>Tony staggered back, surprised that Steve would push him away after everything they’d been through. Tony took a cautious step forward, ready to try again when he noticed something in his hand. Between his fingers was a large clump of grey and gold fur.</p><p>This wasn’t… It couldn’t be.</p><p>A violent shiver ran down the were’s body. Steve let out a sad howl and a layer of fur rolled off his body like the worst shed of the season.</p><p>“Oh my god. You’re turning back.”</p><p>Steve groaned as his muscles spasmed and shrunk back into human form.</p><p>“Come on, Steve!” Tony said, trying to be as encouraging as possible while also fearing for the were’s safety. “You can do it.”</p><p>The were gasped. He reared back and let out an earsplitting howl. Tony stumbled back and fell over, covering his ears as the painful sound went right through him.</p><p>When the echo finally faded, Tony looked up. The wolf was gone and in his place was one of the most beautiful men Tony had ever seen. Sharp blue eyes peeked out from beneath an unkempt mop of blond hair. Pale skin glistened in the morning mildew. His body was thin from malnutrition, but Tony could see the strong muscle hidden underneath taut skin. He most definitely did not take advantage of the man’s nakedness to sneak a peek at the family jewels because “Wow,” was the only thing Tony could say as the man bathed in the morning sunlight for the first time in years.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>The former wolf swiveled around to look at him. Steve stalked over to him like a predator approaching his prey until he was only a hair’s breath away from Tony’s face.</p><p>Tony gulped. “Um… hi?”</p><p>The man cocked his head. Then he licked Tony’s face, like a dog greeting his owner.</p><p>Tony laughed as Steve licked his face over and over. “Down, boy. Down,” he said pushing Steve away until the man sat down on his haunches. He whipped the spit away and noticed Steve working his jaw as if trying to chew on an invisible bone.</p><p>“Awooo. Awoooh,” Steve tried to say.</p><p>A smile spread across Tony’s face. “It’s okay. Take your time. You’re not used to talking.”</p><p>Steve shook his head and looked at Tony, determination on his face. “A roow woony.”</p><p>Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “Wait, that’s-”</p><p>Steve tried again. “Ha wooh Rony. Woud uu rike to grow ro dinnerr?”</p><p>“Would I like to go to-” Tony’s cheeks burned like a furnace. He had only meant to rehabilitate this poor creature and- God, how was this his life?</p><p>“I mean… if you’re not opposed to it,” Tony said with a smile. “But maybe after you’ve put on some clothes.”</p><p>Steve only smiled and licked Tony’s cheek again.</p><p>Tony laughed as he tried to push the monster of a man off him. “You’re human now, silly. Humans kiss. Remember how to kiss?”</p><p>Steve nodded. A pink blush lit up Steve’s cheeks and ran all the way down to his chest. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tony’s and yes, the werewolf definitely did remember how to kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr <a href="http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/">[link]</a> or on  <a href="https://twitter.com/MiniBlackRaven">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>